The After Wave
by Kimiko-Princess of Vamps
Summary: Ralph has escaped from the savage island, but not without a price, everything seems ok. Then again he knows for a fact everything is not as it seems. Learning how to cope with his new life, will he ever learn how to trust and love with all his might?


**I don't own Lord of the Flies and what not, I made this up **

Cars buzzing around the city and the clock in his kitchen moved on and on, making time seem like an illusion. But time wasn't and he knew that; he saw a car pull up in his drive through it wasn't a stranger he knew who she was. He saw her get out the black BMW he got her; feeling as if someone was watching her she looked up and saw him in the clear glass window. She gave him a pearly white smile and moved her shoulder length black hair away from her front and moved it to her back. He just looked at her indifferent in his eyes but gave her a sweet smile in return and a little wave. She returned the wave but her left hand simmered with the ring he gave her to represent their union as husband and wife. She sauntered into the house and out of his vision opening the door with the keys on her chain. He heard the keys enter the hole, heard the tumbrels loosening up and heard her heels click on the marble floors.

"Honey I know you're here; come out and play." She said in a sweet yet naughty voice.

He couldn't hide forever not that he didn't love his wife it's just he didn't love her as much as she did him. He believed he lost his ability to love on that cursed island. The island where souls were crushed, dreams were burned, never to return to the surface again. For dreams were just dreams and they were temporary, when on that island. That island which tainted their very minds, and innocence was never even mentioned or whispered for it seemed as it never existed. They grew up, they had to, for if they didn't they would have been consumed in false hope and liability others would have led them to death.

"Babes if I have to come and find you know that you are in serious trouble." Her voice carried too much innocence to be taken seriously. So why not answer her; why not just ignore her; he would answer her instead of seeing her pathetic attempt at 'punishing' him. He walked away from the dinning room window and towards the bedroom, which was on the third floor, then he called out to her; he did miss her.

"I'm walking in our bedroom you coming up or what?" He sounded happy and playful but he looked so numb and lost to the world before him. After climbing the seemingly endless steps of stairs, he turned around for he felt a presence coming.

"She took her heels off." He muttered to himself in a low whisper, ever since he left the island ten years ago he had amazingly heightened senses that he found useful on hunting trips. The problem was that it never had an off switch like he would have liked. Then again he liked it more than he found it annoying. He waited for her to reach the top so they could walk in their bedroom together; he didn't have to wait long though.

"How do you always know when I'm coming, you are so sweet to wait for me though." She said with that adorable smile that he loved so much and that proved that maybe there is innocence in the world.

"I know everything; you should have realized that by now Kiera." He said with a true smile that reached his eyes, she was the only one who made him forget the horror, made him happy to be with her, and filled the void of loneliness with love and devotion. He would love her as much as possible even though he knew he didn't deserve her.

"Oh whatever Ralphy-kins." Her caramel skin heated up at the way he said her name, she always had a crush on Ralph even as far as ten years ago before the crash; at the Academy. She thought she would never be able to tell him; when she reached home and discovered that a group of boys were nowhere to be found Kiera lost a part of her soul that night. Her eyes were blood shot from waking up and crying in the middle of the night; the only boy that she would ever love was gone. She hated the war for preventing her confession of love but who she hated more was herself for not saying anything. Many months passed and still no word about the boys, until she turned on her TV and saw that the rescue party had found the boys; and Ralph was home. Ecstatic couldn't even describe her feelings for she was on cloud nine when she found out he was safe and well. "Hello Earth to Kiera you there?" he's playing with her,

She throws herself out of her little day dream and responds "Yeah come on."


End file.
